fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The-Psychid/Psychid's Wiki Ideas
Hi. You guys may not know me, but my name's Psychid from [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net]. I think I've been on this Wiki for over a year now, and forgot to make a blog to celebrate it. I'm glad to see that there isn't any inactivity on this Wiki in general. But I feel as if this isn't one of the most popular Wikis up-to-date. Fortunately, I'm a person of big ideas, and I will be more than glad to share with you such ideas right now. And here they are: Idea 1: A "Banned" Template Similar to the one on the [[w:c:totaldramaisland:Total Drama Wiki|'Total Drama Wiki']], we should create a "Banned" template indicating users that have been indefinitely blocked from the Wiki, and for what reasons. Doing so will (hopefully) remind other users about what they shouldn't do so that they don't get banned. It may seem unoriginal, but it actually kind of works. Idea 2: IRC I'm aware this Wiki already has this feature. But if it doesn't, then we should create an IRC channel for administrators to discuss about stuff including: *Wiki upgrades *User banning debates *Miscellaneous topics Aside from that, it is a good place for users to just chat with each other. Idea 3: Fan Fiction Wiki Awards I thought of this idea in general just last night. Maybe towards either the end of each year or on each date of the day this Wiki was founded, we should hold an awards ceremony for the following categories (with proper templates created for each category): Category One: Best Fan Fictions of the Year As the title implies, this award will go to the top five fan fictions posted on this Wiki that have been praised by other users. Once enough fan fictions have been nominated after a deadline, users on the Wiki will vote for the top five they like. Regulations for nominating are as followed: *Must be a story that has been praised, not panned *Must have at least three thousand words *Must have at least ten reviews *Must have more reviews that are positive than negative *Must have at least five fan fictions nominated before voting *Complete information (i.e. story rating, author, title, genre(s), etc.) must be included Regulations for voting are as followed: *Must be a user on the Wiki for at least one month *Must have at least one hundred Mainspace edits *If you have added your own story to the nominations, you cannot vote for it Category Two: Best Fan Fiction Authors of the Year Like the above category, this award will go to the top five fan fiction authors who have written such wonderful fan fictions. Regulations for nominating are as followed: *Must have written at least five fan fictions, or fan fictions whose total words are ten thousand (10,000) or more *Must have written fan fictions that have been praised The regulations for voting are the same as for the above category. Conclusion These are all the ideas I have to make this Wiki one of the most popular ever made. I hope you all accept these ideas into your hearts. Kudos! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts